User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Introducing... the Five Kage!
Howdy all. Hokage-sama here with the final announcement for NF's Admins. Introducing... the Kage of NF! First, we have me, your beloved God-fearing Hokage. User:Ten Tailed Fox, the mighty and impartial Kazekage. But of course, you knew that much. You're all awaiting the other three Kage. And here is the final decisions! The Mizukage... User:Njalm2! The Tsuchikage... User:Benknightprime! And the Raikage... User:Pythonraptor! Hazzah, hazzah *cue loud cheering in background* Yes, yes. I know it was supposed to be declared on the 19th, but me and Ten felt it was wise to announce the Kages as soon as possible so as to reform NF and return it to its former glory. And even higher heights. Furthermore, myself and Ten have been multitasking on other projects as well and that it was unwise to leave NF Adminless. So therefore, we sped up a bit in the voting, but do not be alarmed. We took every single candidate into serious consideration, and we chose whom we believe to be the best choices. Let me elaborate on why each Kage was chosen... and why the others were not. The Chosen *'Njalm2:' Now, I have to say that the position of Mizukage is a tough one to assign. It is a position that requires literally great skills in all things roleplay and character/technique creation, among other related skills. And without a doubt, even beyond that of myself and Ten, Nanja is the best man for this position. While I can say he is arrogant at times, he has more than enough skill and experience to back up his claims. As Mizukage, it is important that he be someone who knows how to come across as blunt and honest in order to help users improve their work. He was the only one who I saw taking initiative too. To him, it wasn't about the perks of being Admin, but rather to be able to help NF as a whole and the userbase as well. He began making preparations by discussing possible new policies for content on NF with Ten, the Kazekage. In addition to this, Nanja has always proven himself to be a responsible leader on other Wiki sites that I have had the pleasure of working together with him on, whether as an Admin or as a normal user. Magic is his speciality, and subsequently, spiritual principles that are present all throughout the Narutoverse are all within his area of expertise. It is because of this that Nanja is also someone you can go to ask for advice regarding your character and how to go about creating certain techniques. That's essentially the gist of Nanja, whom I am proud to announce will be NF's Mizukage. *'Benknightprime:' Well... he was running unopposed, so it was either him or this cardboard box. And trust me, the box made a good case! But I had to give it to our buddy Ben here. For the most part, I can say he was chosen to be an Admin simply because he's someone we Admins can trust and rely on. The position of Tsuchikage requires someone to keep an eye on the Chatroom, and based off my understanding, Ben is on there rather often and is definitely someone who will do well in keeping tabs there and making sure everybody maintains decorum. *'Pythonraptor:' Goes without saying, Python knows his stuff. He knows how to read a person's nature and is able to properly deduce the best course of action for an argument. Likewise, while I have had some troubles with him in the past, I do believe he will make good as Raikage. I'd go in depth with this but there's very little to say that most users don't already know. I'm sure everybody agrees that Python will make a great Raikage. The Not-Chosen *'Ω kaiser Σ:' I have to say, there was no real reason for not selecting you, but just when it came down to it, Python merely won by a nose. I hope you will still work toward helping Python with maintaining a peaceful and happy environment for all the users. *'Flamemasterjoy:' I think you still have a lot more to work on in terms of content. You have the potential and the desire, but I think you need a little while longer before becoming good enough to be promoted to Admin status; especially for a position like Mizukage. I recommend you ask to work alongside Nanja and try to learn from him. *'FortressSwan:' Same as Flamemasterjoy. I think you have a lot more to work on, but in addition, I think you also need to work a bit on your maturity. Or lack-there-of. Being an Admin requires calm and composure, but also to be able to deal with nonsense with a sense of grace. I think you have some growing up to do before you'll make it as an Admin. *'Zerefblack1:' I think, what it came down to, was lack of experience. I mean, yes, you provided quite a list of prior experience, but I am not familiar with your work and nor is anybody else on the site. If all others who ran for Raikage were of similar circumstances, you most likely would've had a greater chance. But since Python has served as an Admin here before, and users have known him for a long time, I think it was better that he work as Raikage. However, it would be excellent if you worked together with Kaiser as one of Python's aides, so that you may provide assistance. *'Chrono Nexus:' All heil Chrono-sama-senpai-shishou. *'Nori-sushi-chan:' Two issues mostly, as to why you weren't chosen. One was the issue of activity. You said, and I quote: "Depending on how things roll out i'd be absent 5 days a week due to iPod and school. I may be able to jump on depending on circumstance." That would not be enough. The Mizukage must be present as often as he/she possibly can be, in order to keep up with the daily edits and new content being added, as well as new roleplays and the like. In addition, you lack the amount of experience that this position would require of you. It just means you still have some stuff to learn, but I have a feeling that you'll grow to be a good Admin on this site in the future, or even on another Wiki as well. Words to the Kage I have some quick things to say to the three new Kage and that is, you were all selected because you're the best at your position and because of that, you hold the wills and faiths of every single user on NF. Be sure to do right by them as we work together to bring NF to the next level of literary excellence. In addition, I want each Kage to try and select one or two users to be their "Aides". Users whom can serve as your agents to basically cover more ground, since NF is a rather large community. Take your time and select one or two whom you can trust and work well with. Python, to you specifically, I personally request that you work together with Kaiser, as both of you would work well in that interaction with users position. With that said, I will promote you three to Admin status straightaway, and you all can get right to work. Final Words I wanted to let the users know that all of their opinions from my previous blog was taken into consideration in the process of promoting the new Kage and that we thank you all for your honest opinions. Please join me in welcoming Njalm, Ben, and Python as the new Kage of NF. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 06:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts